Childhood Friends
by Kingsly Grave
Summary: Even as children, Matt and Mello had always had adventures. Now, they are dealing with Kira and their adventures are much bigger. Can they solve the case before Near and how will their friendship fare in these rough times? Rated T for some language.
1. Reunited

**Author's Note: Yet another Death Note fanfiction. I find it a bit harder to write about Mello seeing as little about him is known and he and Matt had so little air time during the series. However, I figured I'd give this a try. I had a spark of inspiration and figured it might be nice to write about a character I rarely write about. I am unsure if I will continue this so please leave a review letting me know if I should! Thanks! :D**

* * *

"Get your hands in the air!" The man yelled, holding the gun in both hands and pointing it directly at the victim's head. Slowly, the victim lifted his arms in the air, quaking in fear. The kidnapper reached out with one leather-clad hand and wrenched the victim backwards by the collar of his shirt. Just as the victim was thought to have given-up the fight, he pushed upwards from the concrete floor and managed to tear himself from his captor's grip. Running at full speed, he sprinted down the corridor and turned sharply towards the large garage door just ahead.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Running after him, his captor began shooting wildly. When he had his victim in the direct path of the bullet, he pulled the trigger. A loud wailing could be heard and the man fell to the ground. Slowly, his captor approached his writhing figure. As he stood over the dying man, he heard his last words as the light slowly left his eyes.

"You..." The man coughed. "Mello. You are evil. The son...of the devil."

Mello, his kidnapper, shrugged and tucked his gun into the front of his pants. "Maybe. Just doing my job."

With that said, Mello turned on his heels and walked away from the fresh corpse. "Hey! We got a new one over here! Come clean it up!" Mello called as he sat down and broke off a corner of his chocolate bar with his teeth. He chewed slowly, watching two men bustle about the body, heaving it into a large bag, soak up the blood, and hiding all means of evidence.

"Too bad he couldn't give us the information we needed." A gruff voice sounded. Just as Mello was about to swivel around in the chair, he heard the familiar clicking of a gun being loaded.

"You're late on the job, Mello. I don't think you can hold your own."

"That's what _you_ think I'm surprised you can do that much."

_BANG!_

"Heh, you never had a chance."

Standing, Mello walked away from the moaning man who was now clutching his bleeding knee.

"Damn you, Mello!" Were the last words he heard before he walked out into the sunlight – something he had not seen in a long time.

* * *

Memories of his childhood began to trickle into the front of his mind, causing his emotions to flare out of control. First: contentment, next: anger and betrayal, lastly - loyalty. These emotions always flooded his body whenever he thought of Wammy's House back in England. He gripped his chocolate bar tighter in his hand, glaring at every curious eye that met him. How had he screwed up his life? Ever since L's death, he felt he was missing one tragic piece of the puzzle he was trying to finish. Maybe it was the on-going competition with Near that had him, or perhaps it was the fact that L never had chosen a successor to begin with. Immediately, hot anger came in pricks at his neck and hands.

"If L had anticipated his death properly, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess..." Mello muttered angrily as he walked into the rotating doors of a motel. He checked in casually with the petite and scared-looking woman at the desk, and then made his way to his newest home. He knew he'd be staying there for awhile. At least until Matt showed up and they could begin planning a new tactic for capturing Kira.

Mello spent days in the room, just waiting for a call or some sort of message from his counterpart, Matt. Finally, at three in the morning, Matt burst through the door, panting and dropping his belongings on the floor.

"Mello! I'm here!" He called, jumping playfully onto the lump that was his best friend. A deep groan could be heard from under the pile of pillows and covers. Matt ripped the sheets off, exposing a drunk Mello. His face was red and he was wearing nothing other than a wife-beater and short boxer shorts. His hand was resting on his exposed stomach and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

"UGH! Mello! Why did you choose this night, of all nights, to get drunk?" Matt groaned, pushing Mello roughly. Mello sat up and glared at his friend, rubbing his head and smacking his lips loudly.

"Whatthehell do you think youare doing, Matt?" He slurred. Matt punched him lightly in the arm. Wincing, Mello pulled away from his friend and turned on a light.

"Your eyes are seriously dilated." Matt muttered as he leaned in and pushed his goggles further onto his head to observe his friend better. Mello shoved a large hand into his face and pushed him back.

"I have been waiting for two weeks for at least a message. Why don't you ever call and let me know when you're going to be here?" Mello whined, crossing his arms and swaying a bit. Matt snickered and smirked.

"You sound like a worried old wife who is complaining to her husband."

"Shut up, Matt."

"I don't think I will..."

"Then I'll shut you up!"

Before Matt could pull away, the drunken Mello had lunged himself at Matt and locked his lips with his. Matt immediately tensed his muscles and kicked Mello off of him onto the ground.

"Dude!" Matt growled, wiping his mouth with his gloved hand. "You really drank your dignity away this time!"

Mello groaned and sat up, stumbling to his friend.

"Matt! What do you think you're--"

_BMP!_

"You're such an idiot, Mello." Matt whispered to his unconscious friend who was now laying face-down on the ground. He heaved him onto his bed and prepared a damp cloth, resting it on his forehead. Matt stared at Mello. His bruised face told him that he had gotten into another fight with a gang member again. Matt shook his head and went to his own, still-made, bed. He sat on the edge of the bed as the memory of Mello's lips against his made itself known. He shuddered and glared at Mello, cursing silently to himself. Finally, Matt kicked off his boots, slung his goggles onto the floor, and snuggled into the comforters for a well-deserved night's rest.


	2. Defied

**Author's Note: This one was sort of rushed. I tried to add more description because I was feeling creative during the first part of this chapter. However, it sorta got less detailed and sloppy as I kept writing. Hopefully you guys like it anyway. Please let me know if you like it so far! ;D**

* * *

The deep blue of night slowly transformed into a rainbow of orange, blue, red, and pink hues of early morning. The light slowly felt it's way along the cold, damp ground until it reached the motel that Matt and Mello were staying at. As soon as the sun streamed through the window, it hit Mello's face. Mello, who was slowly coming to, felt his face warming up and he opened his eyes, immediately shutting them again and rolling over. He groaned angrily and wriggled his thin body further under the sheets of his bed. Matt, however, was sleeping soundly, his back facing the sun. Mello, finding that the sun was keeping him from falling back asleep, sat up, looking around the gradually lighter room to see Matt tucked safely under the sheets of his own bed. Grinning, he stood up and stumbled over to his sleeping friend.

"Morning, Matt." He muttered before he jumped as high as he could and landed directly on Matt.

"HOLY CRAP!" Matt yelled in surprise as Mello straddled him.

"Mornin', darling!" Mello yawned as he pushed his face closer to Matt's.

"What the hell, Mello?!" He growled, kicked Mello away. Mello laughed and rolled backwards off the bed, landing on his knees and grinning.

"I see you're awake."

"Thanks to you, idiot."

"Welcome!"

Matt slid out from under the covers, shivering in the cool morning draft.

"We've got matching boxer shorts, Matt!" Mello commented, staring from Matt's shorts to his own. Matt rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up his goggles. He slid them onto his head, adjusting them comfortably on his eyes. Mello, who had now moved over to his pile of clothes, began to slide on his leather pants, trying the front together in an expert knot. They continued to dress in silence until Matt opened the door.

"I'm going to get breakfast."

"Oy! Wait for me, Matt!" Mello called, hurriedly putting his black vest on and scrambling out the room after him.

The two boys made their way out of the motel and down the street to a local cafe. Many of the passerby gave them odd looks, of which they glowered back. Again, Mello was indulged in his thoughts about how he was going to handle the Kira situation. Near was so close to the finish that even he could tell the white-haired freak was getting too cocky for his own good. As though sensing his thoughts, Matt muttered with a soft edge to his voice.

"We're going to capture him first. Don't worry."

Mello stared at Matt, perplexed. Mello was so in shock with Matt's words of encouragement that he ended up walking straight into a telephone pole.

"OW! That was my freakin' nose! Damn telephone pole!" Mello stumbled backwards and bent over, holding his nose. Matt began laughing so hard he fell to his knees. Mello pulled out the gun that was tucked into his jacket and aimed it at Matt.

"I swear to God, Matt, you better shut up or I'll shoot out your voice box!"

"Easy, Mello. You're fine." Matt chuckled, standing and taking his gun. He tucked the gun away in his own pocket before easing Mello into the cafe and helping him clean up his bloody nose. Once they were settled in their own seats in the back of the restaurant, Mello began spreading out papers and looking things over.

"You carry all this with you?" Matt asked, sifting through old police reports on Kira-related murders. Mello nodded, his eyes scanning a more recent document.

"Yeah. If I don't, then don't you think someone might try and steal it? I'm a target for multiple gangs and universal mafias, after all. I might as well keep them on my person so I can defend them myself, right?"

"I guess..."

The silence between them spread out for more than an hour, the waitress coming by occasionally to tend to their hunger or thirst needs. Finally, Mello leaned his head back against his seat.

"Investigative work is a migraine-inducer!"

"You're telling me. I need more coffee..."

Mello shut his eyes for a moment before he heard the familiar animated sounds of Matt's Game Boy. He snapped his head up and saw Matt playing his video games again.

Suddenly, the sounds stopped. Matt smacked his game console before cursing quietly to himself.

"I need more batteries..."

"_We_ need to get back to the room."

They cleaned up their work quickly, stuffing the papers into their jackets (Mello willingly stuffed them into the front of his pants) and made their way back towards the motel. Just as they were at the front desk, Mello began sifting through his pockets, looking wildly for the key to get in.

"Ohh...crap! I think I left the key..."

"You left the key in the room?!" Matt whispered fiercely. "You IDIOT!"

"Hey! You were leaving without me! If you had waited for me to finish getting dressed, maybe I wouldn't have been in such a rush!"

"Oh, don't blame this on me! I--"

"Excuse me...can I help you?" The finicky woman at the desk butted in. Mello and Matt looked up simultaneously to see the woman smiling softly at them and staring curiously at the display before her. Matt and Mello had both managed to tangled with each other whilst looking through all their pockets. They quickly disentangled themselves and blushed discreetly.

"Uh, yeah. We sorta lost our key..." Matt said, stepping forward. The woman frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any extra keys right now. We are still getting more manufactured. I'm sorry."

"What?!" Mello growled, slamming his gloved hands on the desk. The woman jumped back and whimpered. "Are you telling me we're stuck here WITHOUT our stuff?!"

"Unless you can find some other way to get in the room, I'm afraid so.."

"Dammit!"

Mello stormed off towards their room, Matt at his heels.

"Mello, don't be rash about this! Calm down!"

"Hell no! We are GETTING out stuff! And we are finding a new place to stay other than this dump!"

Mello immediately threw a boot up to the door and kicked it with all this might. The door shuddered slightly but did not change in the slightest. Kicking again, he groaned as the door refused to give way. Suddenly, Matt grabbed a lock of Mello's blond hair.

"Don't your remember that we've got a window in our room? Let's just get to our window and climb in that way!"

Mello seemed to process this idea before he nodded and began jogging down the hallway and outside towards the windows. They managed to find their room before attempting to break in.

"UGH! Did they dead bolt it or something?" Mello growled, jumping up and punching the glass. It shuddered, much like the door, but still did not break. Matt got down on all hands and knees and nudged Mello.

"Hey! Get on my back and find the lock! If anything, smash it open!"

For three hours, the two boys continued their attempts at getting into their room. Finally, Mello noticed that the window slid open sideways and wasn't locked in the first place.

"What the hell?!" Mello growled as he opened the window. "Ah, well, got it!"

Matt grinned and waited for the weight that had been placed on his back for hours at a time to lift, but it did not.

"Urm, Mello? Could you perhaps get off my back? It's hurting really bad..."

"No...way..."

"What?"

"Matt...what in the world..happened?"

"What? WHAT?!"

Mello uneasily made his way into the room, staring in awe. Matt heaved himself in after him to find what it was Mello was in such shock about. The room was torn to shreds. Pillows ripped open, clothes thrown everywhere, bed sheets ripped, the television smashed, and holes punched into the walls. Matt stepped over a broken vase to read the paper pinned to the wall in blood-red ink.

"Mello, dude, this is crazy. Look at this."

Mello looked over Matt's shoulder to read the simple, yet terrifying, threat.

"_You have defied Kira. Now you will die."_


End file.
